civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:189.120.185.10
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Civilization wiki! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Scientific theory (Civ5) page. It is live already, but you can expect it to be soon reviewed by one of our more experienced editors. Meanwhile you could get to know this wiki by taking a couple of minutes to read the Civilization:Community Portal page! ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. It's also the best way to edit anonymously if you want that, because it hides your IP number. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Becer (talk) 18:19, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Civ5 Technologies Hey there, thanks for all your efforts towards updating the Civ5 tech pages! I'd just like to point out that if you're going to be removing information from a page, you have to be sure that it is inaccurate for the version you're editing. As of now all parameters default to vanilla, and you can copy them and add "-gk" at the end for the Gods & Kings ones. See and other ancient era techs for examples. This will make it so others don't have to do the research again later when they want information about the vanilla version of the game. Thanks for your understanding! --Becer (talk) 21:56, April 27, 2013 (UTC) How to set the era for CIv5 techs Hey, thanks for all your contributions today! The era is actually set automatically by the template and it is determined by the cost of the technology for each version of the game. Do tell me if you find a situation where it doesn't work as it should but as far as I know it should be accurate. --Becer (talk) 15:09, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, there was actually a mixup in the formula! Thanks for bringing my attention to it. The correct era should now be assigned. :--Becer (talk) 15:32, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Important note about the cost of technologies You don't have to worry about it too much because it's an easy fix, but you've been setting the wrong cost for Gods & Kings technologies. That's because the cost of technologies is adjusted depending on the number of players in the game. In the future, try creating a game on standard speed in a full small map, not standard. You'll know you'll have the right costs if Pottery and the like cost 35 science. By the way, in case you're interested in checking the Vanilla info, you can create a private multiplayer game and deselect the Gods & Kings expansion. This is the only way I found to do it. --Becer (talk) 15:45, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :You mean just like there's a game speed selector? Yeah definitely doable, but the interface as already a bit cluttered. I might do it later. --Becer (talk) 16:00, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Great work Hey there! Thanks for all your great contributions! You should consider making an account to get many benefits as well as being easier to reach. If you need any templates changed or added to make your work easier, do tell me! --Becer (talk) 13:24, June 15, 2013 (UTC)